Love Potion 109
by jazzy2may
Summary: SLASH YAOI: Yasha is slipped a mickey by mistake. UnIntentions lead him to falling in love with his rival. Love & Misery await them on their unexpected journey to MateHood. InuKou SLASH. on HIATUS 4 now
1. Chapter 1

**If you don't like fics like this please do not read or flame me. Thank you.**

Title: Love Potion #109

Written by: Jazzy (12/19/2007©)

Rating: Mature

Pairing: InuKoga (SLASH) YAOI

Inspired by Bradenismymonkey's "Love is Love" and some other fics that deal with such Plots as love potions!

SUMMARY: InuYasha's going into Heat! His mood swings becoming dangerous Kagome tries to buy a remedy that turns into a love potion that makes him fall instantly in love with Kouga!

Warning: Angst, Possible-Non-Con, M/M Romance, Humor, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Recovery

**PART ONE**

InuYasha was being his usual difficult self. Sullen and moody he was getting on Kagome's last nerve. He had been rude and appalling in the modern era and now that they were back in the feudal era he was if possible worse.

At the herbalist they came across she gathered mood calming teas and other potions that she believed if she combined would be the cure they needed. She didn't bother reading the warnings or even listening to the herbalist who cautioned her against mixing the potions.

At first the potions seemed to be working. However Kilala noticed something else was happening and informed her partner Sango. "His heat is getting worse even if his moods are evening out."

Shippo could smell it too and it was disturbing to the child kitsune. InuYasha was becoming alluring to the kitsune's own demon aspect. Shippo tried to keep his distance, but InuYasha seemed to be reacting to Shippo in a paternal or maternal way. InuYasha was not leaving Shippo alone. Shippo was practically in tears. Not because InuYasha was bullying him, oh no, he couldn't be happier that InuYasha was finally paying attention to him and actually treating him as more of a son rather than a nuisance, but the Heat, was getting to him and it was not a pleasant sensation to find one's young self becoming enamored with an older male demon.

Kagome took it wrongly of course and punished InuYasha more often for upsetting Shippo. InuYasha was cranky. He didn't like being interfered with.

"Blasted Kagome, Stop it!" roared InuYasha. "I'm warning you." His demon half was rearing its ugly head.

Miroku interfered. "Here Yasha-kun, have some tea, it always calms your nerves. I'm sure Kagome didn't mean any harm. You know how protective she is."

InuYasha sniffed, huffed but meekly sat down next to Miroku and drank the tea. It was true what the monk said. The tea was soothing to his nerves and Kagome lately just abraded his nerves to a frayed mess.

As InuYasha enjoyed his tea he noticed the hurricane in the distance coming at them at his usual speed. Kouga the demon wolf leader, Alpha Wolf of the Northern Tribes came bearing down on them with a handsome smile and joy twinkling in his big blue eyes.

Joy meant for Kagome, his woman.

No one expected InuYasha to take one look at Kouga and swoon.

Kouga blinked confused. "What the hell?"

This was not usual InuYasha behavior. The Inu-half-demon may be weak but he wasn't that weak!

The strapping magnificent wolf became an Adonis in InuYasha's eyes. Kouga became a God among demons, a god among all wolves and all canines, demonic or otherwise. In one blink of an eye Kouga became everything the Hanyou could ever dream about in a mate.

InuYasha was in instantaneous love. When he came awake he draped himself across Kouga. He couldn't get enough of the wolf's magnificence.

Kouga tried to dislodge the tenacious half demon but InuYasha would not budge.

He did anything and everything to get the wolf's attentions for himself.

"Mate me, my love, and I will make you happy." Begged InuYasha. Heat was becoming intolerably painful. He needed a mate and he needed one now. But he would not settle for anyone less than Kouga.

TBC

Apologies for the short chapter. Next part will be a little longer.

Promise! ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Love Potion #109  
Written by: Jazzy (01/06/2008©)  
Rating: Mature  
Pairing: InuKoga (Slash) YAOI  
Warning: Angst, Possible-Non-Con, Hurt/Comfort, Recovery, M/M Romance, Humor, Drama.

A/N: Not as long as I originally intended but at least I have a second chapter to post. Yay! ;) Words of Wisdom: Better to have a well written chapter than a long-winded piece of nothingness.

**

* * *

PART TWO**

Kouga was wigging out. He had the mutt clinging to his arm like a woman devoted and adoring. It was…. it was unnatural!

That's what it was!

It was unnatural!

InuYasha and Kouga did not get along. They were rivals. There were reasons why they didn't love each other. One of those reasons, well, Kouga was in love with Kagome.

InuYasha's low growl began to grow louder as Kagome tried to come near him and Kouga. It was raw and possessive. It was an alpha warning his rival.

"Stay away"

"Mine"

This could get deadly, thought Kouga uneasily.

Kouga's nose kept getting whiffs of an unusually tantalizing scent coming from the half-breed. The fragrance, aroma, was almost intoxicating and it was growing stronger. There was something enhancing InuYasha's appeal, something not natural of his rival's natural body scents.

This was a potion of some sort intermixing with InuYasha's growing mating drive.

"Kagome, step back." Commanded Sango. "Something's not right with InuYasha. He will hurt you."

Kagome laughed weakly at Sango's warning. "This is InuYasha, Sango, he won't hurt me. He could never hurt me. We're friends."

"Friends in love with the same man." muttered Miraku, having witnessed such catastrophes before. He knew he had to get the girls to safety, getting involved in such matters was not healthy for anyone. The more space and distance they had from the demons the better they all would be.

"Don't be ridiculous. InuYasha doesn't love Kouga, they're rivals." Insisted Kagome, ignorantly. "Rivals for my affections." She said trying hard not to sound pleased or flattered by such things but it wasn't every day that a girl got fought over in the modern world.

Kouga's face showed his growing concern. "Kagome, I think Sango and the Monk may be right. I didn't think the mutt was quite old enough yet but it looks like he's going into heat. Puppy'll need to mate soon, very soon."

InuYasha's ears swiveled from his adored to his hated rival. His ears flattened miserably to his scalp every time his beloved called him names. He let a little whimper out and aimed a very heart rendering face at Kouga.

"Stop insulting me." InuYasha growled. "I love you. I want you. I need you. But I won't put up with your insults. Can't you see how your cruel words hurt my feelings?!" Tears glittered in his large golden eyes.

Kouga felt something in his chest begin to hurt. What the hell was happening to him? This is InuYasha his distress shouldn't faze me. Thought Kouga, in growing horror. I should be happy that he's hurt by my words. I do not have any interest in mating with him. I have only interest in Kagome.

"How can you be so cruel to the one who loves you most and above all else?" asked InuYasha tears leaking from his large golden orbs.

Kagome tried to take a step to InuYasha's side to try and comfort her friend but in a blink of an eye, tears turned to snarling growls and a swiping of claws. She was lucky he didn't emit poison like his brother Sesshomorou through his claws otherwise the little cut he managed to inflict on her would have turned her wounding fatal.

Kagome gasped in pain then screamed. "SIT Boy!"

InuYasha yelped and was dragged by heavy gravity to the dirt and rocky ground. Kouga snarled and attacked InuYasha for harming Kagome.

InuYasha let out a high pitched screaming yelp and flattened himself to the ground showing throat and belly to Kouga. He wanted to court Kouga and entice Kouga. He wanted Kouga to fall in love with him as he had fallen in love with Kouga. He didn't want to fight his adored one.

Kouga growled low and warning. "Don't hurt Kagome."

InuYasha whimpered pitifully. Tears overflowed. "I love you."

Kouga's eyes showed pity. His face was a mask of compassion. "I know."

He turned a helpless look to Kagome.

"Whatever you gave him, I think it might have backfired on you." Kouga warned.

Having Kouga's attentions turned to Kagome made InuYasha once more start to growl and snarl. As he tried to attack Kagome again Kouga grabbed him mid launch. Wrapping his strong arms tightly around InuYasha.

Kagome was for the meantime forgotten as InuYasha felt his brains turn to mush. He paused in his attacks long enough to melt into the arms of the hunk that he loved. InuYasha's eyes were half lidded, partly closed, his body turned rather slinky and boneless leaning entirely into Kouga's body and what little brain power he had left was geared entirely to and only for Kouga.

Entice the alpha get him to love you. Make him scent you and remember you. Overpower his sense of scent with all that you are. Make him imprint and pattern you in to his mind. Drive him into your arms with your heat. He wont resist for long. Encouraged InuYoukai.

Kouga tried to ignore the blitzed Hanyou in his arms. He figured as long as InuYasha was in his arms the half breed wouldn't try to kill Kagome. For the love of his woman Kouga would endure the Hanyou's touch.

She tried to hide her look of guilt but it wasn't fast enough.

"Wolf nose." Explained Kouga. "I can smell it on him."

"He was moody. I was only trying to help him." Insisted Kagome.

"I believe you." Said Kouga. "I think for right now it would be best if you and your pack were to leave while I deal with InuYasha."

InuYasha looked at him with love and adoration and growing hope. Did this mean Kouga would mate him? InuYasha yipped happily and licked Kouga's chin and neck. Kouga shuddered. Repulsed and yet InuYasha's scent was so enticing.

"How long should we stay away?" asked Miroku sensibly.

"Until I send for you." Replied Kouga. "I couldn't begin to tell you when this side effect wares off. I've never dealt with anything like this before. I can't even hazard a guess when this stuff will wear off. If InuYasha had not been a Hanyou I doubt these mood enhancers calming stuff whatever it was would have affected him to this degree, but since he is a Hanyou and since he's entered first heat, its mind boggling. I couldn't even begin to calculate when it will wear off not that my calculation skills are much to boast of, but I'm sure you get my drift here." (okay, yes, I'm going for a little smarter wolf boy, not entirely cannon I know but somehow a smart Kouga just fits in with this story.)

The group nodded. Kagome looked upset and guilt riddled. But in the end the group kept their distance from InuYasha while leaving Kouga to deal with the crazed in heat Inu-demon on his own.

_**o.o-InuKo-o.o-InuKo-o.o-InuKo-o.o-**_

* * *

InuYasha was always glomping on to him. Clinging to his arm or when he was thrown to

the floor all dignity gone, he'd cling to Kouga's leg like a barnacle. He rubbed his scent wherever he could. He tried to mark his territory but Kouga wouldn't let him.

InuYasha warned all potential rivals off with that growl of his and if that didn't work then there was wind reaper-soul stealer and any number of other defensive offensive deadly moves that Kouga managed to just barely miss being hit by when he was trying to calm the feral InuYasha down.

InuYasha would be a worthy mate. He couldn't help thinking. InuYasha was strong and devoted. He looked after Kouga first and then the others by extension if Kouga asked him to.

Kouga was uncomfortable being InuYasha's soul world. None of this was right.

But InuYasha was beautiful.

InuYasha was strong.

InuYasha was worthy.

InuYasha called to his blood and to his demon side like no other.

InuYasha made him breathless.

Some of their fights became more vicious definite dominance submission fights, potential mating fights, fights that left them both shaken and close to breaking. Kouga was near his limits. He couldn't take this for much longer.

InuYasha's scent.

The fights!

InuYasha's crazy mood swings and near feral need to mate. He was worse than a bitch in heat.

And he drove Kouga ever closer to the edge.

Even more disconcerting was the sexual charge Kouga was getting out of just being in InuYasha's presence. He had to fight his hands from grabbing InuYasha's rear-end or grinding his erection into the mutt. It was damned embarrassing and horrifying that InuYasha turned him on and called to him so strongly. It was that scent that was driving them both mad. Whatever Kagome had given the Hanyou it was doing a number on them both. Their inner demons were crazed by the potion and drawn heavily to one another.

Kouga had to fight it. He had to keep true to his heart but it was so hard with his instincts screaming at him to take InuYasha andInuYasha screaming the same things out loud in his face.

"Take me! I'm yours! Mate with me, my love!" cried InuYasha trying to tackle Kouga on to the nearest bed or pile of leaves they would come across. InuYasha was sneaky. Kouga knew InuYasha had piled those leaves under that tree for a romantic tumble but Kouga wasn't going to fall for it. He was stronger than InuYasha right now and he could take whatever the little devil mutt threw at him.

I don't love InuYasha! I love Kagome. I don't want to mate InuYasha! He's a hanyou. He's filth. He's part human. He whined, desperately.

Oh, like that's a good argument! Accused his conscience. You pant for Kagome and she's fully human. What do you think your children will be if she bears you any? They too will be Hanyou, like InuYasha and possibly unlike InuYasha they may be weaker in strength than the Inu Hanyou.

Such damned confusion! Why did InuYasha have to go and take that stupid love potion?!

o.o-InuKo-o.o-InuKo-o.o-InuKo-o.o-

* * *

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

A/N: Check Author Profile or Author's website or Author's LJ for up-to-date information

* * *

**

Title: Love Potion #109  
Written by: Jazzy (2/17/08©)  
Rating: Mature  
Pairing: InuKoga (Slash) YAOI  
Summary (2): InuYasha has swallowed a love potion. That has made him very much out of character! HA!hahahaha! Evil laughter.

**

* * *

****Warning: Angst, Possible-Non-Con, OOCness, Hurt/Comfort, Recovery, M/M Romance, Humor, Drama.****

* * *

**

**PART THREE**

The affects were still in full blown working order InuYasha continued to be obsessed with the unfortunate wolf demon.

Kouga's day dreams and usual attentions to InuYasha's way of thinking seemed to be totally fixated on Kagome. InuYasha growled low and hateful. Kagome! Kagome! Kagome! ARGGG. I want to kill that bitch! How dare she sink her claws so deeply into my Kouga-koi!

_What can I do to get Kouga-koi's attentions all for myself?_ InuYasha wanted to weep he was so frustrated and heart sick. _Why wouldn't Kouga look at him in the same light as Kagome?_

_Kagome was nothing! A human, weak and sniveling and pathetic!_

InuYasha glared into the pool of water at his feet. He kicked the water making a splash that hit Kouga as well as soaked his own pant legs. _Kagome wasn't the only pathetic one in this relationship._ InuYasha fumed._ I have no pride left. All I want is for him to look at me, just once, to look at me with love in his eyes. Is that too much to want?_

Kouga snarled and turned on InuYasha. "What the hell was that for, mutt?!"

InuYasha bowed his head and slunk low. "I didn't mean for the water to strike you, Kouga-koi. I would never want to cause your suffering." He whined pitifully.

* * *

Kouga growled then stomped away. The rain had finally cleared and they were once more on the move. Kouga had to get InuYasha somewhere safe and where the hanyou could live out his life undisturbed until the potion wore off. Hopefully the potion's affects would end soon. He was betting with himself that it should only take another month at the most before InuYasha was back to his normal obnoxious arrogant self.

Kouga's loyal right and left hand men worked diligently to keep away from InuYasha and to forage ahead and keep their trail in back from being followed by unfriendlies. They did not entirely understand what was going on between Kouga and InuYasha but it was obvious Kouga had a suitor, an unsuitable suitor. Although Hakaku and Ginta rather liked the Hanyou and thought he was a strong ally they just weren't very certain that he was good enough as a mate. The wolf tribe was trying to repopulate and they needed breeding stock and added pack members that could add strength to their dwindling numbers.

Their Alpha needed a strong mate. A mate that could eventually give him pups. In the demon world some males have the ability to breed like bitches but few were known to be alive and InuYasha was a half demon and the possibility that he could be one of those rare few astronomical. Not to mention that those able to breed were usually touched by some sort of goddess or power of the divine. Which InuYasha was not, at least not to their knowledge he wasn't.

* * *

InuYasha's aggravation seemed to grow daily. He finally broke down into a full temper tantrum and said some very unflattering things about Kagome. He was pushing Kouga's buttons, testing him. He was trying to obliterate any feelings Kouga might have towards the miko. InuYasha wanted Kouga to himself.

Kouga growled then snarled. A fist fight occurred between them. It was savage and brutal. Kouga was telling InuYasha "I am Alpha" with every swift kick or punch. InuYasha defended but his heart really wasn't in it. He just wanted Kouga to see him. He wanted Kouga to mate him, now. He didn't want to lose Kouga-koi to Kagome. He knew once they were mated Kouga would be his forever and Kagome would never have a chance of taking Kouga away from him.

Kouga was alpha, but so was InuYasha but he wanted Kouga, needed Kouga, so he submitted. He let Kouga punish him. He wept. InuYasha whimpered and submitted. "I love you."

Kouga felt pain in his chest as he felt InuYasha submit to him. Kouga did not want this InuYasha. He wanted the arrogant brat back. He wanted his rival back. He didn't want these conflicting emotions and conflicting instincts any more. He wished Kagome had never given InuYasha that stupid potion.

"Please, I love you. Mate me. Please, Kouga. I'm sorry. I'm really, really, sorry. Don't hate me please. I love you." He begged. He wiggled around arching his hips enticingly. Kouga could smell the heat and want and need off of his rival, his ally, his… friend.

Kouga snarled, leaped off of InuYasha and stomped away thoroughly disgusted. Leaving InuYasha on his back, head turned to the side tears pouring down.

_Why? Why do you always reject me Kouga? I want to die if I can't have you._

* * *

He knew part of InuYasha'a instability was the need to mate. He knew it was also the potion driving InuYasha, driving this false love and cramming it into InuYasha. He was torn for his rival. Kagome's joke was heart rendering.

He missed the old InuYasha.

This version was an emotional wreck. If he'd been a wolf Kouga would have put him down for the safety of the pack. Rabid animals were not healthy and they endangered every one. Yet, if InuYasha had been a true bitch his strength and beauty would have been a welcomed addition to the pack. If InuYasha had never taken that potion and been female Kouga seriously believed he would have happily mated with InuYasha. But this was not what InuYasha was. InuYasha was male, an Alpha in his own right, strong and handsome, and Kouga's rival for Kagome's affections. InuYasha was not this weak pathetic creature that lay on the dirt and muddy ground offering submission to Kouga, trying to entice Kouga to mate him.

He never felt satisfied anymore when he got into a fight with InuYasha. Yasha gave in too quickly trying to appease Kouga and show him that he would make a good mate to him, a good submissive. Kouga understood that, a big part of him was happy to see such a display but the bigger part of him knew it wasn't won fairly and so he was not happy by it. The mutt was trying to win Kouga's heart. InuYasha didn't want to fight Kouga any more. He was nothing like he used to be.

The mutt was a crafty creature and driven by his need to mate, to make Kouga his. Kouga would stay strong. He wasn't going to cave in. He had to think of his pack and the good of such a union between he and InuYasha was not a good idea. It had many, many flaws, not to mention once InuYasha came back to his rightful mind Kouga would be horribly killed for taking advantage of the mutt and deservedly so.

Kouga hoped the potion wore off soon. Because if it didn't then something was going to have to give and at this rate he was tempted to mate InuYasha if it meant even a moment's worth of peace for him and the pack.**

* * *

TBC

* * *

**

_Why is it I can only seem to do short chapters when it comes to InuYasha fics? Drat!_

**See ya next time in chapter 4, coming soon… THE MATING… hahaha**

* * *


End file.
